Peu Importe La Différence D'Age
by Mana2702
Summary: Petyr et Sansa sont mariés de nos jours, et voici leur première fois...


Petyr et Sansa venaient de se marier. Ils se connaissaient depuis un moment, mais leur attirance et leur amour l'un pour l'autre n'était pas si vieux que ça.

De plus, Petyr avait 42 ans et Sansa seulement 16, ce qui était un peu compliqué pour certaines personnes, mais eux, s'en moquaient.

Sansa s'était endormie dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, fatiguée par leur voyage, les emmenant des Eyriés qu'il avait hérité de sa défunte femme à Winterfell où la jeune femme avait grandit avant de partir pour Port-Réal.

Le lieu avait été totalement détruit, mais Lord Baelish avait tout fait reconstruire à l'identique pour sa femme, c'était le cadeau de mariage qu'il voulait lui offrir.

La demeure de l'enfance de sa fiancée avait été mise à sac, mais il l'avait fait rebâtir, pour qu'elle se sente à nouveau chez elle.

Petyr l'avait donc tendrement bordé, s'était déshabillé et s'était couché lui aussi.

Même si il dormait nu, il n'était pas pressé, ils avaient bien le temps, le sexe n'était pas obligatoire dès la première nuit et puis elle était si jeune, il attendrait qu'elle soit prête.

Il avait éteint son portable pour ne pas être réveillé le lendemain et avait regardé sa jeune épouse quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

Elle était encore dans sa robe de mariée. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux roux en cascade sur l'oreiller, cet air si innocent et pur.

* * *

Elle se réveilla la première le lendemain matin et le regarde dormir, il si beau, l'air paisible et doux. La bouche légèrement ouverte, la tête tournée vers elle, le bras autour de la taille de Sansa.

Elle passa une main légère sur son torse musclé et nu, il était entièrement nu ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Mais il fallait admettre qu'il avait un corps parfait et toujours ferme malgré ses 42 ans, la jeune femme était folle de son mari.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Petyr se rendit compte du regard posé sur lui et se réveilla. Il lui sourit, l'embrassa et la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il lui demanda:

-Pourquoi une belle jeune fille de 16 ans comme toi aime-t-elle un vieux de 42 ans comme moi?

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule:

-Tu n'es pas vieux! Et bien je t'aime parce que tu as une beauté indéniable. Et j'aime ton côté amusant, gentil, mais qui n'hésite pas à devenir méchant si on s'attaque à toi ou à ceux que tu aime. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Et toi, pourquoi être amoureux d'une jeune femme sans cervelle comme moi?

-Parce que tu es belle, mais tu as aussi une forte personnalité, bien que tu la cache la plupart du temps pour te maintenir en sécurité. J'aime ce petit côté caché que tu ne montre qu'à moi. Et tu es loin d'être sans cervelle ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle murmura:

-J'ai très envie d'être indécente aujourd'hui.

Il sourit:

-Hum… c'est une idée plutôt tentante.

Elle se tourna vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, là où les cheveux étaient gris:

-Cette partie de cheveux me rend folle.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle passa une main dans la chevelure. Sansa déposa un baiser sur chaque paupière close:

-Ces yeux me font tourner la tête.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez en trompette:

-Ce nez à la retroussette m'amuse mais m'excite encore plus.

Elle déposa un chapelet de baisers le long de sa mâchoire:

-Cette mâchoire me met en confiance.

Elle déposa un baiser aux commissures de ses lèvres:

-Cette bouche me donne des idées inavouables.

Elle déposa finalement un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres, mêlant leurs langues.

Petyr ferma ses bras autour d'elle, il était déjà dur comme le fer.

Sansa rougit légèrement en constatant ce détail. Il lui rendit son baiser et ensuite, fit descendre ses lèvres sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassait dans le cou en caressant ses épaules.

Sansa passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Petyr en fermant les yeux.

Il lui retira sa robe de mariée qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de retirer avant de s'endormir et sourit devant les petits seins de la jeune femme qui s'offraient à sa vue. Leur pointe était déjà tendue vers lui. Il les prit dans sa bouche, entre ses dents et y passa sa langue.

Sansa poussa un gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant contre son mari.

Petyr sourit contre sa poitrine et finit par faire descendre d'avantage ses baisers, passant sur son ventre plat. Il lui retira son string et embrassa sa féminité.

Sansa enfonça ses ongles dans le matelas, il lui faisait perdre la tête. Il redressa la tête et lança:

-Ce n'est pas trop tard pour qu'on s'arrête ma chérie.

Sansa l'embrassa tendrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux:

-Non, on peut continuer, j'en ai très envie mon amour.

Il hocha la tête et se mit au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa avec fougue en caressant sa poitrine. Sansa croisa ses bras autour de son cou et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue:

-Et dire que tu es Lady Baelish, c'est incroyable!

Elle sourit et l'embrassa:

-Et oui, je suis ta femme que veux-tu.

-Cette idée m'excite!

Il fit courir ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes et embrassa ses cuisses. Il s'attaqua à nouveau à sa féminité.

La jeune femme se cambra et ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il sourit et continua sa petite torture avant de se mettre à nouveau au dessus d'elle.

Sansa passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et il murmura:

-Je vais entrer, ça va faire mal au début mais après ça ira mieux ma chérie.

Elle hocha la tête:

-Je te fais confiance.

Il la pénétra lentement. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de son mari. Petyr l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant la joue:

-Ça va passer ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas.

Il resta immobile le temps qu'elle s'habitue avant de commencer à bouger.

Sansa se mordit la lèvre, ça faisait tellement mal, mais Petyr faisait tout pour que sa femme aille bien. Il bougeait très lentement.

La douleur passa peu à peu cédant la place au plaisir. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de Petyr et commença à pousser des gémissements de plaisir.

Petyr aimait l'entendre faire ces petits bruits, ça l'excitait beaucoup. Il finit par accélérer le rythme.

Sansa poussa un ultime gémissement de plaisir, atteignant la jouissance.

Petyr l'embrassa avec fougue et accéléra encore le rythme de ses hanches.

Sansa plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant, caressant son torse. Il frotta son nez contre celui de la jeune femme et ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle lui caressa la joue, passa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura:

-Je t'aime Petyr.

-Je t'aime aussi Sansa.

Il la regarda en souriant, elle était merveilleuse, et elle était sa femme.


End file.
